


Shootout

by theswearingkind



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's pretty into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shootout

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how I expected to enter hockey fandom.

Saad’s a cool kid, Johnny guesses. Johnny’s the captain, so he tries to keep up with the young ones anyway, but Saad makes it easy, makes it fun, and sometimes he even laughs at Johnny’s jokes, even though they aren’t that funny, usually. 

Saad’s playing well, has saved their asses at least once this season, but he’s not content with it: he’s always watching, always learning, always seems like he wants to do better, _be_ better, and Johnny’s pretty into that. They’ve got guys on their team who out-do just about everybody else without having to work at it too much, and thank fuck for those guys, but at the end of the day Johnny’s a workhorse: he admires people who put their head down and keep their nose to the grindstone and whatever other fucking cliché he’d haul out if the press were here, and that’s the kind of player Saad is shaping up to be.

Yeah, Johnny’s pretty into that.

“Hey,” Kaner says, and elbows Johnny hard, right under the ribcage, and _fuck_ that guy because he knows Johnny hates that shit. Kaner jerks his head toward the far side of the locker room, where Saad is talking to Hammer. “You thinking about it?”

Right on cue, Saad glances toward them, and he grins when he sees Johnny’s looking at him. Johnny doesn’t flinch, just keeps looking, and lets one corner of his mouth curl up, smirking. Saad turns a little red, but doesn’t look away. Johnny's pretty into that, too.

“Yeah, Kaner,” Johnny says evenly. “I’m thinking about it.”


End file.
